Happy Travel
by Little sister Amy
Summary: the Yu-Gi-Oh characters are in there last year of school and therefore they are doing a musical called happy travel i don't own yugioh


**New story time…**

**I don't own yugioh**

**And I don't own the musical its from someone else **

'The last year of high school and everyone is there

Bakura, Yugi, Honda, Seto, Yami, Marik, Melvin, Duke, Joey, Mokuba, Weevil, Rex, Rebecca, Serenity, Noa, Mai, Mako, Shada, Keeth, Tea, some nerds, some others like: Vito, Ezra, Justin and even Pegasus was there o and me, Ryou.

We studied hard for this and now it's there, we are doing a musical for the rest of our school to celebrate that we are going away an-'

Ryou shocked up out his thoughts when he heard a voice

"FEW MINNETS AND THEN WE START"

Ryou was mega super nervous and he wasn't the only one

Everyone was looking down at there scripts to get the last few things in there heads

"EVERYONE GET READY TO GET UP WE START IN 10… 9…"

So fast as they could everybody throws there script in the corner

"6… 5.. 4.."

Everybody took there stuff and took place before the still closed curtain

"2.. 1.."

The music started to play the curtains opened and everybody started to sing the first song "Waved Goodbye"

_**ready to go?**_

_**Bag's are packed?**_

_**mothers are kissed?**_

_**kissed and smacked?**_

_**high five with Dad?**_

_**Pet's are petted?**_

_**Tears are dried?**_

_**waved goodbye!**_

'And now the revrain' Yugi thought

_**good trip, safe transfer**_

_**to unknown distances**_

_**high mountains, deep seas**_

_**alone or in a group**_

_**or just in pairs**_

_**totziens, addio,**_

_**tabe, are you ready?**_

_**goodbye, auf Wiedersehn and au revoir **_

when they start sing _totziens, adio,_ ect.

They song in 6 different languages goodbye

_**ready to go?**_

_**handbags stuffed?**_

_**Pictures are made?**_

_**please be patient!**_

_**travel guides in?**_

_**lovely feeling?**_

_**freedom in sight?**_

_**grab your things!**_

_**good trip, safe transfer**_

_**to unknown distances**_

_**high mountains, deep seas**_

_**alone or in a group**_

_**or just in pairs**_

_**totziens, addio,**_

_**tabe, are you ready?**_

_**goodbye, auf Wiedersehn and au revoir **_

_**totziens, addio,**_

_**tabe, are you ready?**_

_**goodbye, auf Wiedersehn and au revoir **_

_**totziens, tabe**_

_**go ahead **_

_**ready to go**_

_**off!**_

And then they all ran of the stage

Only one of the nerds didn't go off. and when everybody else was gone he began to talk

"travelers with destination Pisa Tuscany Airport flight

IT.008 must report to D28.

The flight to Pisa has a delay of 45 minutes because of crooked engines.

repetition:

Travelers with destination Pisa flight IT.008 report to D28.

The flight to Pisa has a delay of over an hour because of crooked clouds"

He wandered off the stage and a few people came on with Ryou ,as leader, with a sine

"Volo mie" witch Is kind of bad English for "follow me"

You saw: Bakura, Yugi, Weevil, Duke, Honda, Seto, Serenity, Joey, Melvin, and Mai following him

Everyone was talking to everyone, you could clearly hear Bakura talk to Ryou about his last murder and Ryou didn't seems happy with that

Finally Ryou started to scream in a very, very bad English

"Hello, hello. you can all see and hear me?"

the group became slowly quiet

"Thank you polite" Ryou said

"my name is Bea Bakker And so as you could hear I'm not from here but from Holland

I name you a warm welcome on behalf of travel company 'Happy Travel'

we travel around the world in eight days, from Pisa to Kenya, it becomes a memorable experience

when I call your name, do hard 'yes' recall

understand?"

"yes!" did everyone scream

"thank you polite." Ryou said again

"O yes before I forget" Ryou said out of nowhere

"This" and he walked over to Bakura

"is my Dutch Assistant tour leader Gijs Achterveld"

"Then I want to say that-" Bakura began but he was interrupted by Ryou

"that you shut up" and he looked defiantly at Bakura

"lets start" he did say to the group"

He took a paper out of his pocked and started to read

"Miep van Santen?" Yugi (in old woman clothes and with an rollator) screamed "YES"

"Karel op den Berg?" Weevil as a old man said "YES but now I'm already talking I want to say-"

But Ryou continued like he didn't hear anything

"Agaath Janssen?" Duke looked up from his watch and screamed "YES.. AND JANSSEN IS WITH DOUBLE 'S' "

"Bastiaan Janssen? With double 'S'

Honda, who apparently had sat down, stood up saying "yes but Bastiaan is with just one 'S'"

"Roy Vrijman?"

"NO" Seto yelled

"sorry what?" Ryou asked

"Roy is still on the toilet" Seto said

"begins that fuss already?" Ryou said annoyed

"I will looking for him… for you" Bakura said a little flirty to Ryou and he went off

Ryou shook his head and continued

"Hans Vrijman?"

"Yes" Seto said "can I buy coffee here?" he asked but Ryou ignored the question

"Karima Azzan?"

"yes" Serenity said "I am a biologist and-"

"only YES" Ryou said annoyed

"yes" she muttered

There was a little silence before Ryou continued

"Anke staalmeester? "

Joey (in woman clothes with a cell phone at his ear pretending he is calling with someone) "sorry darling I must shout yes for a sec. just wait a min." he did said in the mobile

"YES!" he did scream very hard like Ryou wouldn't hear it and continued

"have you eaten well at Grandma?

And how was your new school today?

it was introduction day, right?

and-"

"you may not call here" Ryou said

"o sorry darling I must hang up" Joey said through the cell phone

"kiss from mommy" and he did hang up

"yes, max is 12 and he misses me so. He is going to high school, scary"

He did said to the rest of the group

Bakura and Mokuba came on the stage

"Hans vrijman?" Ryou asked to Mokuba

"No I'm Roy vrijman, I needed a toilet" Mokuba said with a smile

"and Hans vrijman is?" Ryou did asked really confused

"that is my twin brother but we aren't a look a like. He don't need to go so much to the toilet as me but he drinks the whole day coffee, funny right?"

"Well soooo funny" Ryou said sarcastic

"so everybody is here"

"may I come to?" Melvin asked

"and you are?" Ryou said while he checked his list of names

"Cahil Esajas." He did said pointing at his name on the list

"funny name isn't it? I'm funny to and very popular

"So a quick picture of myself" he took a picture with his while doing a weird pose

"and ready… now uploading to hyves and facebook and Chantal can't resist me anymore"

Ryou settled up a fake smile and said "thank you polite… we are going to check in I-"

Mai blew her nose very hard and exaggerated

"and you are?" Ryou asked for the second time this day

"Bep, Bep Crysalot" Mai said very sad

"are you so said I forgot to name you?" Ryou asked pity

"No I'm happy, really happy… don't mind me I'm always like this" mai said

"wel he.." Ryou said "then I see you all in the airplane"

"can I have a min." Duke "in the program stands that we are going to Pisa is that still right?"

"yes madam to the famous leaning Tower" Ryou said happy

"and are we there on exactly on 3 o'clock" Duke asked

"it can become that we land on 5 past 3 but something like that yes" Ryou answered

"is it 3 o'clock or 5 past 3 I travel only happy if I know where I stand"

Weevil started to mumble "who will marry such person?"

Than Honda walked over to Weevil and waved his hand "nice to meet you I'm her husband"

"Bastiaan let go" Duke screamed

"woof, woof" Honda said "of course darling"

"We going!" Ryou said standing between the two of them

Every one passed Ryou and Bakura and did go of the stage

"what a bunch of idiots. I had hoped it would be an easy journey" Bakura said

"I will be" Ryou said "we drag them from one tourist attraction to another,

Let them take two thousand pictures, let them go into twenty souvenir shops, coffee on time,

delicious Dutch food and toilets on each corner and you don't hear them wine anymore

only if we are showing the beautiful side of our world, will everything be alright"

"really?" did Bakura ask

"yes, that's the only thing they are enthusiastic. eight days and then we are back home"

And they go off to

Directly a little instrumental music starts to play and Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Weevil, Duke, Honda, Mokuba, Seto, Serenity, Joey, Melvin and Mai are coming up but also some other random people they are sitting with there backs to the public and in the middle there a some stewards and stewardesses in front off them is that nerd again only with an moustache and when everybody was on there positions he started to talk

Dames en heren, ladies and gentleman, meine Damen und herren, Mesdames et messieurs, welcome on KL.008 flight to Pisa Tuscany Airport.

We leave in a few moments.

Apologies for the delay of one and a half hour.

Expected arrival time is now: 3:05 P.M. "

you could hear sighs Duke

"We expect high degree of turbulence and ask you to neatly in the end

bags destined to surrender.

Take the following safety instructions and please followed them carefully.

Your pilot, William Brick "

Than the second song started to play and a backup group arrived at the most left of the stage and they began to the song

"good flight!"

_**a chair belt!**_

_**not needed, I may hope so**_

_**but in panic:**_

_**close, disconnect, open**_

_**follow my lead:**_

_**close, disconnect, open,**_

_**close, disconnect, open,**_

_**close, disconnect, open**_

_**the oxygen!**_

_**the pressure is away?**_

_**not scared**_

_**you will not suffocate**_

_**the oxygen masks drop**_

_**- hard to believe -**_

_**of the shutters above you,**_

_**of the shutters above you,**_

_**of the shutters above you,**_

_**place the mask on,**_

_**place the mask on,**_

_**place the mask on,**_

_**breathe usual,**_

_**breathe usual,**_

_**breathe usual,**_

_**First you help yourself**_

_**and then all the children**_

_**the emergency exits!**_

_**thought of that!**_

_**this airplane does have eight**_

_**where? where? where?**_

_**you will find them with the floor lights**_

_**you will find them with the floor lights**_

_**you will find them with the floor lights**_

_**there! there! there!**_

_**there! there! there!**_

_**there! there! there!**_

The nerd started to talk again

"ladies and gentleman, thanks for your attention and behalf of the entire crew, I wish you a pleasant flight"

He and the stewards and stewardesses went of the stage and than Yugi started to talk

"did someone got my rollator?"

"5 past 3 by the tower of Pisa we'll never make that in time" Duke screamed

"where is the toilet?" Mokuba asked

"oh no, no signal. Poor Max" Joey Said

"I want coffee" Seto said to the last steward

"why is flying so beau- beau- beautiful" Mai cried

"may I get pleasant music on my headset?" did Ryou ask

When he did get it he said

"thank you polite"

And then they all wandered off the stage glad the first scene was over

**Pretty long right? **

**And it's just the first scene **

**He eh**

**Review or I go on vacation **

**And have a nice day q:**


End file.
